


Theirs is a long story

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: ..so I'll be brief.Scattered fragments of something that might be sentiment, interrelated only by the detective and Woman featured, by originating from that singular extended game commencing with (for his part) a failed disguise and moment of incoherence in Belgravia.Presently 43 (± approx. 20) words per stand-alone piece, on average. Subject to further updates.





	1. A revelation yet to come through

The heart awakes when it starts to ache, too late.

For what it wants has ended before there was a chance to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. The day she left

He stood still under the sunless sky, gaze fixed where her receding form had earlier been. Coat collar upturned against the wind, he forced himself not to blink. It was only at the first strikes of rain, sharp and biting upon his cheeks, that he finally allowed his eyes to slowly close, and felt rain streaming down from them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Even though it wasn't.)


	3. Of things unspoken

..Yet in that silence he turns, and as his eyes bore into hers, she knows that he hears what she doesn’t say, and that he too, feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #context open to interpretation


	4. Defect, disadvantage, dilemma

He can no longer find the courage to miss her, and he doesn't, he doesn't.  
He snaps his eyes shut trying to convince himself, only to be betrayed by what threatens to well up behind the lids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What then, when the emotional cost of yearning exceeds the strength it would take to forget?


	5. Airports have seen much

Conventionally, wedding halls are delegated to witness the strengthening of unions, the sincerity and exhilaration, the longing looks and tender kisses and embraces that never want to let go. Displays of a weakness, a disadvantage, that neither of them is inclined to show.

Never mind airport terminals stepping in to (inadvertently) take care of such an attestation for them nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What just happened at the terminal, stays at the terminal, all right?_


	6. Overheard at one point. Maybe.

“I’ve..had four..five, whiskies. This evening.”

“Which have clearly taken their effect, I see, given your – rather unimpressive – alcohol tolerance. Is there a reason for your stating the obvious?”

“..Please know that I should not be held accountable for what I am about to say.”

“Sherlock, wha–”

“Iloveyou, Woman.”


End file.
